Empty Echoing Hearts
by Ohhohochatnoir
Summary: In which Marinette experiences some hardcore bullying from the nightmare queen herself, Chloe. And almost gets akumatized But can Chat Noir save the day? Marichat fanfic (sin sin sin sin sin). Rated 18 for good measure because it might include some sinful stuff. Also first few chapters are pretty angsty suicidal stuff. Trigger warning. But that will be over soon.
1. Chapter 1

MARICHAT SIN

 _Mari's POV_

Sitting on the steps outside the school Alya giggled around a bite of sandwich as she congratulated me.

"Way to go Marinette! You sounded remotely normal saying hi to Adrien today!" she said coughing as she almost choked on laughter and sandwich. I chuckled at her amusement.

"Oh Alya, he looks absolutely gorgeous today! Did you see what he was wearing?" I asked turning to her with by hands placed over my heart as if to hide its incessant beating. Alya rolled her eyes.

"Uh, yeah what he always wears, like, every day?" she replied in a mocking tone. I slapped at her arm.

"Yeah, but Adrien looks good in everything. I don't care if he wears the same thing every day for a whole year without wash, he still makes me feel on fire whenever I see him. My love for him will never—"

"Wow Marinette, I knew you had a weird crush on my Adriekins, but I never expected it to be so stalker-y!" A squeaky voice emerged from the school doors behind us. I turned in panic to find none other than the nightmare queen herself—Chloe. "OH, Adrien is so gorgeous, he sets a fire inside me, and I just want to smell his dirty laundry!" She mocked in a voice loud enough for the whole school yard to hear. I flushed beat red.

"That's not what I—"I tried to interject but it was too late, Chloe had already been set off.

"But then again what did I expect, you always stare strangely at the back of his head during class, as if you want to lick his hair or something. You probably even follow him home, just like a mangy mutt." Everyone's attention was now turned to me. They all waited for me to fire back. I always stood up to Chloe, but it was different when I was protecting someone else. It was like my mouth was glued shut and my mind was blank. I couldn't think of one thing to say to defend myself. Adrien rubbed at the back of his head and looked uncomfortably at me and then back at Chloe. "I even once heard her tell Alya that she has posters of him plastered all over her room and that she can't wait until the winter line comes out so she can hang some more posters up. She like, basically has a shrine dedicated to him." finished Chloe, crossing her arms over her arms as if to punctuate her point. Adrien averted his gaze from my wide panicked eyes. I couldn't deny it though, what she just said was relatively true. I turned to Alya helplessly only to find her gaze dropped to the sandwich in her hand as she silently pulled off chunks of bread and let them drop to the ground. She had been reprimanded at school once before for standing up to Chloe, two days suspension, and she didn't want to risk that again. No, I completely understood, but for some reason my eyes still began to water. I got up slowly on shaky legs and picked up my half open bag. My sketchbook came tumbling out. I bent to pick it up at the pace of an old man, but it slid out of my reach with a forceful kick, the foot catching my hand in the action. I pulled away hurt, only to be met with Chloe's smirk.

I turned over to my sketchbook, which lay in a puddle a short way across the yard, pages strewn across the ground and soggy. I stared at it not sure what had just happened. Kim's laugh shook me out of my daze. My tears finally let loose as I ran to the school gate, scooping my sketchbook out of the puddle as I went, laughs ringing out from behind me.

My heart felt a deep ache, as if it was a black hole and nothing it swallowed could fill its hunger. It ached so much I wanted to fall onto my knees and wail out loud. My legs pumped as they carried me faster and faster toward the bakery, it would be ok I thought as I tried to calm down, hiccupping sobs racking my body as they carried me fast and swiftly away from my embarrassment. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't seem to remove the image that was now etched into my brain. Adrien visibly disgusted by the mention of my behavior, him taking a slow step back from me, even though he was a full 10 metres away. It would be ok, Mama would give me a hug and she'd tell me not to listen to what a monster like Chloe said. She'd sing me a song as she asked me to bake with her. Papa would give me a bear hug and he would swear to never let a Bourgeois order from his bakery again.

Reaching the bakery I sprinted to the back door craving the warmth of my mother and father's arms. I fumbled with the key, trying to turn the lock as my hands shook, unable to fit it into the keyhole. I broke down into a shaking, crying mess; snot and tears. I rang the doorbell in a continual rhythm sliding onto my knees as I did so. No one came to the door. That's right, they said they would be leaving this morning for a baking convention in Versailles. No one was home, I would be all alone this week.

Watching Marinette bolt out of the school gates made his heart ache. No one deserved to be treated so unfairly. Chloe had taken simple teasing way out of bounds, but then again when didn't she? She was always bullying other people, playing at their weak points and never being punished only threatening punishment to those who stood up for themselves. This spoiled brat needed to be put in her place.

 _Adrien's POV_

With anger boiling inside him, he made his way toward Chloe with long even calculated strides. She noticed his movement and turned to his direction, one hand poised on her hip. She grinned at him. Without missing a beat Adrien crossed the remaining distance between them, jabbing an accusing finger at her chest.

"YOU are such an ASS" he spat gritting his teeth.

Her smile faltered.

"What do you mean Adriekins? I just saved you from mangy Marine—"she started before Adrien narrowed his eyes at her.

"Saved me? What? You expect me to praise you for picking on an innocent person? Next time why don't you yourself a favour and stay the FUCK outta other people's conversations. How bout you do me a favour and stay the fuck outta my life HUH?!" He was raging and all he could see was red. All his life he thought maybe she was a good person and just had a hard time expressing herself, but after seeing her pick on innocent sweet Marinette he realized her true form. All his life he was making excuses for her thinking she was his friend. Now he realized he wanted no part in a friendship with a demeaning asshole spoiled bitch. He turned on his heel and made his way back into the school, leaving behind a yard of open mouthed students and a stuttering Chloe.

In his head he made a mental note to visit Marinette as Chat Noir that night to make sure she was okay.


	2. Chapter 2: Oops

2\. Oops

 _Mari's POV_

SLAM. I half ran, half tripped up the staircase to the apartment on all fours. The shaking had stopped. Unlocking the door, I barrelled through it letting it slam shut behind me. My jacket was abandoned on the floor of the dark, empty living room. I made my way swiftly up the stairs to my attic room. I closed the hatch behind me, locking it and pushing my chaise over it for good measure. I set my purse down on the chaise softly. Tikki flew out with eyes full of pity. I looked over to her floating form as I pulled off my pants. What I craved was human company, Tikki might be sweet and caring, but she wasn't what I wanted right now. She read my look as a request to be alone. She lowered her eyes and flew over to my diary box, shutting herself inside. Now I was completely alone.

In nothing but my underwear and t-shirt, I walked towards the window of my room. It shone bright afternoon light into my room, creating a spotlight of light and warmth. Nothing could get past the thick cloud of cold I felt all around me, the sun only seemed like a nuisance to me now. Squinting my eyes, I pulled my curtains shut. I was now entirely engulfed in darkness. My heart felt fit to burst as Chloe's words rang through my head and the images of the snickering classmates I once thought of as friends filled my mind. Is that how they all though of me? Mangy Marinette? Creepy stalker with an Adrien fetish? I was such a loser, what an idiot thinking everyone liked me? I was a weirdo, a creep. What was I thinking pining after someone as unattainable as Adrien Agreste? I was nothing but an overly obsessed fangirl. When had this gone so far? Suddenly, everything Chloe had said seemed true.

With tears dripping off my nose I climbed the ladder to my bed. There in the cool sheets I let all my sorrows out. I was nothing, I never mattered. Did I love Gabriel Agreste's designs or did I just love his son? Was anyone I knew my friend? Or did they just snicker and gossip about my crush on Adrien. No one loved me. Here in the cool sheets and dark it all became clear to me. I was a waste, a stupid waste of time and effort. With my head stuck in the clouds, dreaming of unattainable goals and fantasies. I wasn't worth anything. This was punctuated by the silence echoing through my house. My tears came faster and I hiccupped and wailed. Curling up into the sheets, I now only dreamed of dying.

 _Adrien's POV_

I impatiently tapped my foot and chewed on my pen. Tic, tic, tic. The clock seemed to slow down after lunch period. Three twenty eight. Everyone snuck nervous glances at me. After my outbreak in the school yard this afternoon no one wanted to push me too far. They all kept their distance, and that was perfectly ok with me. All I could think about was Marinette. She was at an increased risk for becoming possessed by an akuma. I kept expecting screams to erupt or her to come barreling through the door or smashing through the windows, but nothing happened. As the clock inched closer and closer to three thirty, I became increasingly worried.

I couldn't help but think of all the possible human responses to such an awful situation. I shook my head as if to shake those thoughts away. I really needed to check on her. At the demand of Chloe, no one told the teachers where Marinette was or what had happened to her. " _Cowards_ " I thought to myself. At the sound of the bell, I bolted for the door and was the first one out. Had I not had Gorilla waiting in the limo outside I would have made my way directly to The Dupain-Cheng's bakery, but I was obligated to go back to the mansion for dinner alone at the table while Natalie informed me of this weekend's schedule. With a sigh I threw myself into the limo and told Gorilla to step on it. The faster I got this over with, the sooner I could check on Marinette.

 _Mari's POV_

My face was streaked with dried tears and I felt stuffed. I quietly made my way down the ladder to the main level of my room. I only now began to notice the pain in my hand from Chloe's stiletto kick. Turning it in front of my face, I noticed it was bruised a deep purple and light aqua. With a delirious giggle I made my way across my room like a drunkard, wobbling and looking half deranged. I hiccupped and sucked in a large breath. I narrowed my eyes at the mannequin in the corner of the room. It wore my latest design in progress. I hiccupped a laugh as I rushed towards it. I knocked it down, ripping fabric as I straddled the figure. Hours of work and careful precision fell apart at my hands, torn with forceful abandonment. Satisfied with my work I stood back up, leaving the mess behind. What I failed to notice was the dark butterfly that landed on the knocked over dress from. I didn't notice the dark butterflies flapping their wings in the dark confines of my room.

I climbed the stairs to my bed like an animal, pushing the trap door open and feeling the early winter wind on my face and arms. The dangerous roof called my name. Letting the hatch close in the wind behind me, I paddled barefoot across the freezing ground of the terrace. Like I had done it a million times before, I stepped onto the ledge. As I walked across the ledge I lost balance, knocking over a potted plant. I watched with an expressionless face as it plummeted and hit the ground below, shattering into a thousand pieces just as my heart and mind had earlier. The sun was gone from the sky, I noted, and no one was on the street below to hear the crushing of the plant, just like no one had been around to hear the crushing of my heart.

Ignoring the death of the potted plant, I made my way to the end of the ledge arms out at my side like I was walking a trapeze. As if on command, my body pulled me up over to a higher ledge. Letting go of the chimney stack I had used to steady myself, I put my arms out at my sides again. Closing my eyes, I put one foot in front of the other, making my way closer and closer the edge. This is what I wanted. This is what was best. " _I'm alone"_ I thought to myself smiling _. "Even in my dreams I'm alone, this is what I want. This is what I need. This is how is should be. It's so hard to stay alive. I must give in, this is what's right. This is what's written, my dream. This is how it's supposed to happen."_

A loud thud brings me out of my thoughts and my smile leaves my face. At the edge of the ledge, arms outstretched, I turn around to face the sound. Green eyes stare at me. An unexpected visitor.

"Hello little kitty." I said as my smile returned to my face. He says nothing back, but I can see him looking around for something. "It's a good thing you came." I said tilting my head towards him. "You're just in time to say goodbye, I was just about to leave." I said starting to turn back to the ledge. He stood up from his crouch with shaking legs. He slowly moved towards the ledge where the potted plant had sat. He moved with the pace of someone trying desperately not to scare off a wild animal. I giggled.

 _Chat's POV_

"Marinette" I said her name as if I was warning a disobedient child. She was dangerously close to the edge of that ledge. To the edge of immediate death. "What are you doing?" I asked cautiously getting on the lower ledge.

She turned around to face me. The wind was freezing up here and she was wearing nothing but her panties and a t-shirt that bared her lower midriff. There were black and purple butterflies fluttering all around her, but none of them landed on or touched her. _"Clearly akumas."_ He thought to himself.

"I'm killing myself dummy!" she said giggling like a child. I balked at her open admittance of such a thing.

"Marinette, get down here now" I said with a final tone. I slowly moved alone the ledge towards her higher perch.

"It's ok," she said in a gentle voice, as if to soothe me. "It's my dream to die." She said nodding her head as if that explained her rash behavior.

"Get. Down. Now." I said as I extended a hand beckoning her towards me. She smiled.

"It's ok, you don't have to pretend to care, I know you don't. No one does." She said with a sad smile. My heart cracked at the sound of her blatant lack of self-worth. I had to keep trying.

"Marinette, I don't know what happened, but I can assure you I care very deeply about you princess. I wouldn't be here seeking your company if I didn't." I said once again beckoning with my hand. "Come to me" I said letting a sincere smile slip onto my face. My heart was beating at the speed of light as I noticed how close her foot was to that death drop. My eyes pleaded at her to get down. She hesitated and turned towards me again. I could see her look at me and back again to the ledge. Tear stains marked her face. My heart beat faster. The butterflies around her went into a frenzy of fluttering wings. She reached her hand towards my outstretched one. Just as my gloved hand brushed her small one a smile appeared on her face. She pulled back slightly.

"Oops" she said as tipped herself off of the edge. My eyes widened as I sprinted to the spot she had just been, my arm reaching desperately for hers. As I looked below I saw her sickeningly sweet smile as she plummeted the four stories to the hard concrete and cobblestone below.


	3. Chapter 3: Hot Cocoa

3\. Hot Cocoa 

_Mari's POV_

Air rushed past my fingers as I plummeted. There was a voice telling me to just let it in. Let it in. Let it in. I was confused. I was falling. Strong arms grabbed my waist and the voice was yelling now. I closed my eyes trying to shut it out. I felt the air stop rushing and I was hovering. I faintly heard deep breathing beside me, but the voice blocked everything around me. I couldn't think or speak. Then I was rushing up and sideways, swaying in some one's arms. We halted, and they placed me back on my feet. I felt something fluttering against my skin. Listen to me. Listen to me. I couldn't will the voice away.

 _Chat's POV_

I placed her safely back on the ground of her terrace, my heart beating out of my chest.

"Marinette!" I yelled into her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she didn't respond. I shook her violently to bring her out of her trance. She shook her head and opened her eyes to look at me. I placed my hand on her cheek. She looked up at me as if seeing me for the first time.

"Chat Noir? What's wrong, why are you here?" she asked looking around as if noticing for the first time she was on her terrace. I looked around at the fleeing butterflies.

"But you just…" I trailed off. She must have been akumatized. Yet, she had seemed to be herself. I was confused.

"Chat what happened?" She asked. It was her turn to shake me. I turned to stare at her. She genuinely seemed confused. She hadn't transformed like all the others. The butterflies weren't even in an object, or even touching her. They just… floated around. I looked at the hard, strong questioning stare she gave me. Marinette was strong, she must have fought it. Seeing she wouldn't succumb to his akumas, Hawkmoth must have used her emotions against her, to manipulate her into doing his will. He had amplified her emotions and had almost killed her, in hopes she would see the peril she was in. Having no choice, she would have become akumatized to save herself from that deathly fall.

"Chat?!" she asked starting to get fearful. I carefully thought about his answer.

"You were almost akumatized, but I saved you." There, that was relatively true. At least I wasn't lying. I didn't want to scare her by telling her the whole truth. Her eyes widened in horror.

"What? She asked, raising a hand to her mouth. She shivered slightly. He didn't know whether it was from the icy winter wind or from the thought of being akumatized. Either way, he had to get her inside. Come on, you could use a cup of cocoa, he said as he rested his palm on the small of her back to lead her back inside to the warmth of her home.

 _Mari's POV_

As Chat Noir made hot cocoa for us in the kitchen, I sat on the living room couch, now in some warm fuzzy pajamas. I had fought off the akuma, that's what the voice must have been. I was being dramatic teenager when I said I just wanted to die. Hawkmoth couldn't use those feelings to make me an akuma, I was too strong. I understood it probably had something to do with me being Ladybug, but Chat Noir didn't. He must think I'm just one strong civilian. I was too strong to be akumatized so Hawkmoth decided to use what power he had over me. He turned me against myself. I turned to stare at Chat's back as he fumbled around in the kitchen, it looked like he had never been in one before. He had spent the last five minutes trying to figure out how to turn the kettle on. I giggled under my breath. I could hear him muttering under his breath.

"Well this is just purr-fect isn't it?" he muttered to himself. I walked up behind him and pressed the on button. He jumped.

"There, it's easy, see?" I said smiling at him. He grunted.

"Thanks for your chivalry princess, but I'm supposed to be the knight" He couldn't help the smile playing at his lips. I laughed.

"You keep thinking that kitty" I said turning to the cupboard to take out two mugs. I laughed noticing my black cat mug. Turing to him I held it up in front of me. "You want this one kitten?" I asked, winking at him. He broke into a smile.

"Of course my princess" he replied winking back. We both doubled over laughing just ask the kettle started to steam.

Each carrying a mug we went up to my room. Upon entering I noticed the mess that once was my winter dance dress. I looked sadly upon it. Chat came up behind me and rubbed my back with his hand.

"Oh it's alright" I said smiling at him, "I wasn't that far along anyway" It was true. I had only begun three days ago. I still had two weeks to get it done. I sat down on the chaise that was now moved back to its proper place, patting the seat next to me. Chat smiled at me and sat down. He was so close I could feel the expanding of his body as he breathed in and out. I could see his muscular chest rise up and down. I blushed looking down at my cup of cocoa. He was not here so I could ogle at his muscles. When had I started ogling at his muscles?

"Are you ok?" he asked placing his hand on mine. I turned a dark shade of red.

"Yes! I'm ok completely! I mean, that is, I'm ok…" I said, mentally hitting myself. What was wrong with me? When had I started stuttering around Chat, my pun-crazed partner?

 _Chat's POV_

I stared at her as she cast her heavy lidded eyes to her cup. She looked ok. She looked better than ok. The colour had returned to her face and she looked nothing like the pseudo Marinette I had encountered earlier. As I stared at her, she turned her face up to look at mine. The movement was so cute, it caught me off guard. Marinette looked really pretty, had she always been this pretty?

"Are _you_ ok kitty?" she asked giggling a little. There it was again. Kitty. She had called me kitty, for like, the fourth time today. My heart soared at the endearment. I was her kitty! Her eyes were like stars, shining as she looked up at me, he face like a pearl, precious and shining. Pink rose bud lips… I straightened having unconsciously started leaning forward. My hand rubbed my neck as I nervously laughed.

"Uh, yeah I'm paw-sitively purr-fect princess!" I couldn't help but bop her nose as I said so, she was just so adorable looking up at me like that. She turned red and looked down, taking a sip from her cup. My body itched for contact with hers. What was happening to me? I twitched in my sweat, casting nervous glances at her. Sure she was cute, but my Lady was beautiful. I loved my Lady and none other, but still something drew me to Marinette. I shook my head and stood up before I embarrassed myself further. "Well, since you seem to be just dandy, I'll take my leave. I'll check up on you tomorrow, bye!" I said in a rush as I escaped out the window. I didn't catch her reply as I was already flying through the rooftops, my face burning red and my head filled with thoughts of Marinette and my Lady.

 **Author's Note!**

 **Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the really heavy previous chapter, I feel bad about dumping that on you with no explanation, but it that chapter will be necessary to the future plot of this fanfic. This is what I intended the third chapter to be, it was supposed to be for tomorrow but, I feel this better explains the previous chapter and I didn't want to scare you!**

 **I hope you enjoy and this means that most of the heavy angst is over now and it's time for the marichattttttttttttttttttttttttt.**

 **-ohhohochatnoir**


	4. Chapter 4: I guess you're right

4\. I guess you're right

 **Hey just a heads up this is a slightly naughty chapter... If you like that sort of marichat, then by all means, continue. If that not your cup of tea, then this isn't for you. Happy reading! I warned you!**

 _Mari's POV_

I woke up in a good mood the next morning, stretching with a smile on my face. I sighed contently at the sunlight streaming through my skylight.

"Good morning Mari!" cheered Tikki with a wide smile. I smiled back equally as wide. "Good morning Tikki!" I said as I clambered down my ladder and to the mini fridge next to my desk. I took out a small package of brownies that was one of many sweets available at my parent's bakery. "Here's some breakfast for you while I go shower" I said opening the bag and placing it on the edge of my desk.

"Merci!" sang Tikki as I giggled at her bliss. In the washroom as I stripped to enter the shower, I tried to recall if I had done my homework for yesterday when I remembered I had been absent yesterday afternoon. I groaned, oh yeah, _that_ had happened. Way to damper my mood. I sighed and turned on the shower, I'd have to deal with that when I got to school. I'd honestly forgotten all that had happened. I was too happy with the evening I had spent with Chat last night. I blushed in the shower just thinking about him. I blamed my flush on the hot water and steam. Why did I get a tingling feeling in my stomach every time I thought of him and how gently he had touched my hand as he asked if I was alright? I had started at emerald eyes the whole time and I couldn't stop thinking about what his hair would feel like if I ran my fingers through it. I shook my head. When had I started thinking about Chat like this? As Ladybug I had always rejected his advances. Why did he suddenly seem so… different now?

I rushed out of the bakery twenty minutes late because I had taken too long in the shower thinking about a certain cat. I arrived at school with not a thought in my head about yesterday's school yard events with Chloe. I was too busy thinking about a believable excuse to tell the teacher to explain why I was so late to class.

"I'm sorry Mme. Bustier!" I yelled crashing through the door. I fumbled with my excuse. "There was a… Cat that was… in a tree… and I… I had too…bring it… down" I finished lamely tucking a string of still wet hair behind my ear. Mme. Bustier stared at me silently. She seemed surprised. I turned around to see the whole class staring at me in the same way. Oh… that was right. Last they knew, I had run off crying. I turned back to Mme. Bustier. "Sorry I'm late." I said finally. She quickly recovered, stuttering a bit. I guess someone had filled her in on what had happened. I maintained a strong face because I didn't want to show them what they were expecting. A meek, embarrassed version of myself, like I cared about what had happened because, frankly, I didn't. I don't know what had happened yesterday, but it must have had something to do with akumas. I was drawn out of my thoughts as Mme. Bustier smiled weakly.

"That's alright Marinette… erg… please take a seat, we will continue with the lesson." She turned back to the smart board. I confidently walked up to my seat and plopped down next to Alya who looked like she was sitting on eggshells. The class erupted into whispers and sneaked glances in my direction. I pretended not to notice. I turned to Alya and she tensed.

"Hey," I said breathlessly, smiling at her. She looked relieved but she smiled back nervously. "Can I borrow the notes I missed?" I whispered. She broke into a warmer smile.

"Sure" she said pushing the papers towards me.

The lunch bell rang and I bent to pack my things into my bag. When I straightened I noticed Adrien had turned around to stare at me. With the confidence still lingering from earlier, I smiled at him. He looked visibly panicked before he shot out of his seat and was through the door. Leaving Nino behind. I raised an eyebrow. Nino only shrugged. He picked up his books off the desk and waved goodbye to us as he followed his friend. I turned to Alya, my eyebrows still raised. She shrugged as well. Suddenly I remembered.

"Oh yeah, that's right. He thinks I'm a creepy stalker" I said shaking my head. Alya looked back toward the door.

"No, I don't think so" she said placing her finger on her chin.

"What?" I asked surprised. Unusually, I had felt perfectly fine with the fact that Adrien was terrified of me, thinking I was a stalking creeper. Why wasn't I torn apart by his blatant show of disgust? I almost didn't catch Alya's reply. "What?" I repeated again. Alya sighed.

"I SAID, I don't think he's scared of you. He defended you yesterday, you know. You should have seen it, he was like, swearing at Chloe and he looked about ready to punch her. He was the only one… who…" she trailed off. She looked sadly at me. "I'm sorry Marinette, I should have stood up to her for you, I—" she started, but I shushed her before she could continue.

"Hey! Don't sweat it Alya, I just would have told you to stop anyway. I don't want my best friends getting in trouble on my account. Besides, I'm fine. When has Chloe ever gotten to me?" I asked chuckling at her apologetic face. She looked at me skeptically before she nodded her head and hugged me.

"I'm just glad you're okay" she said as she rested her chin on my shoulder.

"I'm golden" I giggled. I wasn't lying; the news about Adrien's standing up for me made my cheeks go red. The whole world seemed to be brighter. Having two of the most important boys in my life be there for me felt meow-nificant. Did I just make a pun?

 _Adrien's POV_

I leaned against my locker and sighed. Why had I run out like that? She probably thought it was suspicious. Did she think I hated her? I had just been so caught off guard. She had worn her hair down today, and it hung around her face in wet ringlets. Had she not had time to dry it? That would make sense since she had arrived late. She must have showered and came straight to school. Showered. Red started creeping up is neck. Marinette in the shower… He shook his head, this was Marinette he was talking about. His stuttering shy classmate! When had he ever liked her, let alone started to think about her in the shower… His shade deepened as he remember yesterday. As they had come down to the kitchen for cocoa, she hadn't noticed she was still in her panties until she caught him staring. He couldn't help it though. Her t-shirt was cropped slightly and reveal her lower abdomen, it was pale and smooth, but more muscular than he expected. He couldn't take his eyes off her hip bones that peaked out from the low cut panties she wore. She had reached up and bopped him on the head yelling "Pervert!" but this only reveal more of her abdomen. As I recalled the sender form of Marinette, I began to feel a throbbing and pushing sensation at my crotch. Looking down, I panicked. Turning my bag around in front of me, I turned and ran down the hall to the boy's washroom. I was too distracted by the snickering coming from my bag to watch where I was going and I ended up colliding with someone. Still clutching my bag tight to my lower extremities, I looked up to apologized. It was her. My face reddened as she stared at me quizzically. _Crap._ I stared at her mortified.

"What?" she asked puzzled. Had I just said that out loud? Panicking I dodged around her and made a mad dash for the washroom. I only put my bag down when I was locked inside a stall. Fortunately, the washroom was empty. The only good luck I'd had all day. Swearing loudly, I wondered how I had gotten myself into this predicament (Literally! Lol get it? Per-dick-ament ).

 _Mari's POV_

I sighed as I rubbed at my temples. This physics homework was killing me. Why had I taken physics? Oh yeah, that's right, because I heard Adrien was taking it. It was worth it though, to be able to see him every day and work on conversing with him. I sighed again, I needed to work on my physics homework, not think about boys. I rubbed at my head, frustrated. Today had been so strange. Adrien and I had seemed to have switched places, and I couldn't figure out a simple physics question. I let out a groan and let my head hang between my hands. Just then a knock came from above. _Shit._ I thought as I climbed to the hatch. My mind and body had different reactions. My hands eagerly opened the hatch, but my mind was in a nervous flurry.

"Hello my princess~" he cooed dropping down onto my bed. I was knocked from my knees onto my butt.

"Oof" I said, rocking backwards. He laughed and nuzzled up to me. I turned beet red. I was turning beet red around him a lot recently. "Uh, what brings you to my humble abode kitty?" I asked relaxing a bit. He sat up and leaped down from my bed.

"The Knight missed his princess, and he was worried about her being all alone in her tower" he replies strolling around my room, hands at his hips. I climbed down and stood in front of him on my toes, mimicking his pose.

"And who said the princess would want the knight's company when she could have the prince's" I said sassily challenging him. He smirked.

"If she hadn't wanted my company, she wouldn't have invited me in so eagerly" He was now whispering, and we were nose to nose. I could feel a tingling sensation in my lower extremities. My muscles screamed at me to grab his face and pull his lips to mine. My eyes became heavy lidded.

"I guess you're right" I whispered against his lips. I was fresh out of sassy comebacks.


	5. Chapter 5: KInK

5.

 **WARNING: They get a little saucy in this chapter, so if you don't like that kind of thing, this is your chance to skedaddle. But I warned you this would be some pretty hefty Marichat sin. ;)**

 _ **Chat's POV**_

I gulped. I hoped she couldn't feel the heat radiating off my face. Her lips were so close to mine, a millimeter and I could close the distance between us. I closed my eyes as her lips brushed against mine, letting my hands rest on her waist. "I guess you're right." she said as she tinkled the bell on my neck. _Ring, ring, ring_. She jumped back and turned to her desk. Her phone was ringing. Pointing at me to stay put, she ran to the phone and answered. "Hello? Oh! Alya, what's up?" she said. I sighed. Had she been about to kiss me? Obviously not. She liked Adrien, not Chat. She was probably just teasing. Was she teasing? She was teasing. I suddenly felt embarrassed. Feeling agitated, I turned to leave. She grabbed my hand, and looked at me in mock anger, "Stay." she mouthed at me, pushing me into her desk chair. "The physics homework? Oh yeah, I was just working on it." she continued, as she leaned against the desk. "Question 5? No I didn't get it. Honestly it just so confusing I don't think I'll ever get it." She turned away to rifle through the textbook and papers strewn across her desk.

I felt out of place sitting in her room as she had a normal conversation on the phone. I felt like I should leave. I got up, feeling abandoned. She turned around sensing my movement. I sighed as she pushed me back on the chair. What I wasn't expecting was how she sat on top on me, straddling me so I wouldn't be able to leave. She reach out and grabbed the back of the chair with one hand, trapping me. Feeling flustered, I wiggled around trying to get up off the chair. That was a bad idea. I could feel her on top of me, and it made a certain area feel as if it was on fire. I gulped, this situation could not be heading in a great direction. I could feel a lump rising in my throat, and along with it something else. "I'll call you if I get it, okay? Bye!" she finished, ending the call. Dropping the phone onto her desk, she turned back to me. "Trying to escape kitty?" she asked quizzically.

 _Mari's POV_

I raised my other hand and grabbed the back of the chair, trapping him completely. What was I doing? I didn't know why I had the sudden urge to be so close to him, but it felt right. Moving my body closer to his and arching my back, I brought my face to his. "Eager to go visit some other princess?" I asked playfully, as I pressed down, grinding my body against his. On the outside I was cool and collected, but inside I was screaming at the contact, and at the bravery of this action. My mind screamed at me to remember Adrien, but my heart and body to Chat. My whole body was throbbing at the alarmingly close contact with him. Leaning down I let our noses touch, moving my hands from the back of the chair in preference of his neck. "Or are you eager to leave me for your Lady?" I asked with a chuckle at what he didn't know. His smile grew and he moved his hands to my waist, gently caressing me and moving his hands up and down.

"A Princess out ranks a Lady you know?" he breathed, his hands moving from my waist to underneath my shirt. I shivered as the cool leather of his gloves touched my bare skin. My lips brushed against his and he gulped. I feel something press against my thigh, I looked down and a devilish grin spread across my face.

"Apparently so," I said as I closed the distance between us. As our lips met, I could feel tiny fireworks exploding in my stomach. I felt like bliss as he caressed my body and I let my hands tangle in his hair. It was soft, just as I'd imagined. His hands moved up my shirt and around my neck, lifting it in the process. I closed my eyes as he deepened the kiss, and that pressing against my thigh got more persistent. I let out a moan as his tongue touched my lips, asking me to let it in. Tugging at his hair, I more than happily obliged. Rocking my body over his, we moved in rhythm together, his hands sliding down to my backside. I moaned and panted against his lips, I hoped to god he couldn't feel the throbbing I felt down below. _Ring, ring_. I shrieked and we pulled apart. I answered my phone breathlessly. "Hello? Oh Alya! Got what? Oh right, physics…" I said blushing profusely and Chat rubbed his neck looking at me devilishly. "I uh, was… working on design! Yeah, I'll get to it now. Yeah, see you tomorrow!" I ended the call and sighed in relief. Looking and feeling very ruffled I slid down to the floor. Chat chuckled and got up to join me.

"Wow princess, you were wild." he said smirking at me. I smirked back.

"And apparently you liked it." I said pointing out the indicator. He laughed and crossed his legs to cover it.

"What can I say? Princesses definitely out rank ladies." he said pouting at me. His comment caused me to burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Little did he know, I was both his princess and lady. "What?" he said, still pouting.

"Nothing," I said pinching his cheek affectionately. "Now how do you like physics?" I asked, getting up to sit at my desk.

"Love it." he said as he winked, following suit. I giggled and turned to my chair.

"There's only one chair," I said turning around the find a better place to sit. "We could sit on the chaise." I started to pick up my papers so we could move when he sat on the chair and pulled me into his lap. I turned beet red.

"It's ok, there's plenty of room for two." he said waggling his eyebrows at me in what was meant to be a seductive way. It only looked silly instead. I giggled at him.

"Physics," I reminded him, slapping at his hands as he wrapped them in a tight hug around me. He chuckled.

"Right, right" he said, picking up the worksheet. He quickly looked over it. "This is actually quite easy" he said, turning to me.

"Great! Then you can help me!" I said grabbing my pencil. He clucked his tongue.

"What makes you think I'll help you?" he said pulling his hands way from me and folding them behind his head. My smile disappeared and I looked at him seriously.

"I won't let you in ever again" I said seriously with a hint of bluff. He straightened and grabbed the pencil out of my hand.

"Where do we begin?" he chuckled nervously.

 **HEYYYYYY, so I made a few changes as pointed out by you lovely viewers, so apparently doesn't read the lines I put in to indicate the change in POVs? Anyway so I went back and added in words to indicate the switch! Yw**

 **Anyway I just wanted to make it clear that this is my own interpretation of where I want the story to go HENCE the title "fanfiction" if you don't like how I write it or where the plot is going then maybe I suggest writing your own? I'd definitely read it** **so please refrain from commenting on my own creative choice. Mechanical issues are welcome tho! Thanks again ;)**

 **-Ohhohochatnoir**


	6. Chapter 6: Now I Regret This?

6\. Now I Regret This?

 _Mari's POV_

Now I'd done it. I'd gone and fucked up everything. As I lay in my bed loudly groaning at the thought of my bold actions. I didn't like Chat! Ok maybe I did a little, but as I laid in my bed for hours after he had left, staring at the picture of Adrien on my desk, I realized that Adrien meant everything to me. Every time I saw him my heart beat like the wings of a million fluttering butterflies. Chat… just made me feel… hot. Ugh this was so confusing. Adrien was so kind and amazing, and he defended me from Chloe. He was so sweet, and the idea of being with him or holding his hand made me smile stupidly. Chat was a flirt, he claimed he loved ladybug yet he had just made out with me! I grew hot thinking about just how many girls he must have done this with. He was just a horny douche-bag. Adrien was a sensitive, intelligent individual, and chat was nothing but uncultured swine. Yet as I turned to my cat pillow I couldn't help but wonder why I had kissed him, and done, oh mon dieu, that! I let out a frustrated sigh. Tikki had been nervously hovering over me.

"Mari? What's wrong? You were happy just a while ago. What's going on inside that head of yours?" she asked tugging at one of my pigtails to get me to turn around to face her. I turned around dragging the cat pillow with me.

"Ugh Tikki! What isn't wrong! I love Adrien, how could I do that with Chat! WHAT made me do that!? He's a flirty, dirty stray! Who knows where he's been? How could I do that when there's sweet, eloquent Adrien?" I said ask tossed the cat pillow over the railing with full force. "I'm crazy Tikki! Full blown crazy" I said pulling the covers off me. "And I'm never letting him in again" I said turning to look up at the trap door.

"Well, if anything, I think it's a perfect time to pursue Adrien! He stood up to Chloe for you when he could have shunned you in disgust of your crush. This means he's got to like you Marinette!" said Tikki, flying into my view.

"You think so? I asked smiling and twirling a pigtail around my finger.

"Yes! Go for it girl!" she said giving, me a thumbs up. I smiled wider.

"Then it's settled. Chat and I will have a strictly business only relationship, and Adrien will be my main priority." I said looking over to Adrien's picture dreamily.

 _Adrien's POV_

I sat in my desk chair biting my finger nails. I had _really_ enjoyed tonight with Marinette, but as I turned on my computer I couldn't help but feel the familiar feeling of love as I gazed upon the desktop picture of Ladybug. I scratched my head in confusion. I knew I was madly in love with ladybug, there was no doubt. Yet I couldn't explain my behavior with Marinette a while ago. When I thought of her I didn't feel anything special. Just that same small throbbing feeling in my lower extremities, but not the leaping heart I was so accustomed to feeling around my Lady. Yet I was still drawn to her. I knew it wasn't fair to lead her on like that, but was I really leading her on? I knew very well that she loved my human self. She knows what she's doing right? She wouldn't have been so relaxed and open with what we did if she hadn't been ok with the fact that she was fooling around with me and not her crush. She must feel the same way. Even though I loved Ladybug I couldn't really keep myself from wanting to visit Marinette again. There was something about her that kept me wanting more. She felt strangely familiar.

 _Mari's POV_

I arrived at school early the next day surprisingly. The only people in class were Nino, and Kim. I smiled at both as I entered. My eyes strayed to the clock as I waited for the rest of the students to file in, particularly Adrien. I yawned. I'd spent most of the night reliving that nights events. No matter how hard I tried to dismiss it, I should forget the feeling of his tongue inside my mouth, or the press of his bulging private against my thigh, or the purr he made as he deepened his kiss. I blushed beet red, and put my head down on the desk, why was I thinking about this at school? Hadn't I decide we were strictly a superhero duo? Why did my mind keep straying back to last night? He was just trying to relieve his sexual stress on me. But no, that's right, I had been the one who initiated it.

"Hey dude!" exclaimed Nino, I whipped my head up. Oh god it was Adrien. My face flushed darker.

"Hey man" he began a conversation as he crossed the room to sit in his seat. I could hear him and Nino laughing at some sort of joke one of them had made. I sighed in content as I stared at the back of his head. His hair was as soft and fluffy looking as always. I found myself thinking if it felt as nice as Chat's. I put my hands to my cheeks to cover the red creeping up. Adrien sensed my movement and turned around. I managed to crack a half-hearted smile at him, probably looking like a deranged maniac. His eyes widened and he turned back to the front. Had I been wrong? He seemed pretty terrified of me just now. I frowned. I looked over at Nino who only shrugged in response.

As the day went on it became pretty apparent that Adrien Agreste was avoiding me at all costs. I felt a little bummed out. But that was it, nothing more than a little bummed out. No matter how hard I tried to be devastated by his actions, I couldn't feel any more than miffed. This was not like me at all. I blame it all on that stupid cat. I was so not letting him in ever again. Let him knock until the world ends. He will never enter my room again. Leaving the school, I noticed Adrien and Nino at the gates, waiting for his ride. I walked with determination towards the gate, but I faltered as I got near. My suspicions were proven when Adrien bolted behind Nino, as if taking cover from flying missiles. I huffed and turned my nose up to the air, walking out of the school yard. If he was going to be like this, then well, two could play at this game.

I sat on the floor of my room with a tub of chocolate ice-cream in my lap. My head was swimming with all sorts of thoughts. Tikki had retired for the night after eating a plate of cookies. Meanwhile, I had the fortunate luck of no homework. I sat grumbling and stuffing my face with the frozen treat, watching my favourite Cinderella adaptation _, Ever After: A Cinderella Story (1998)._ I was determinedly ignoring the loud, incessant knocking on my trap door.

"Princess! I know you're in your tower, so please let me in!" he yelled as he banged louder. I turned up the volume. The banging and shouting carried on as I shoveled more sugar into my face. At this rate, he'll wake up all of Paris. I smirked. Good, let him, then they'll all know how dirty he is, banging on high school girl's window demanding to be let in to do.. God knows what with her. Suddenly the sound stopped. I muted the movie and got up. Had he given up? My heart sank, why I don't know. I turned to head back to my cozy floor set up when I heard a small tap on the window. I turned around and smiled. He was still trying. He saw my smile and his doubled. He pointed to the latch on the window. I dropped my smile and crossed my arms over my chest, but made my way over to the window nonetheless. Unlatching the window I stood in silence in front of him, arms still crossed. He made his way in with ease, shutting the window behind him. He smirked at me.

"You just can't resist me princess, can you?" he asked moving in closer to me.

 _ **THE END MWAHAHAH THAT'S ALL U GET. Sorry for the late update, I got caught up with some shit and I got sick for a while, but now I'm better so here it finally is! On the plus side tho, I had lots of time to plan how I want things to play out. I hope you all enjoy. Please leave your reviews. Luv ya dolls ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7: Complex

_Chat's POV_

I moved in close to her, extending my hands to wrap around her waist. Her hand rose up as she stepped closer, and her hand collided with my face as she used it to push me away. I whined loudly.

"Are you seriously only here to satisfy your sexual urges?" she said pinching the bridge of her nose while shaking her head. I chuckled.

"What can I say? I missed you" I said raising my eyebrows up and down suggestively. She sighed and turned around making her way back towards the tablet she had propped up on the ground. Ignoring me she resumed her movie. She was mad. She was upset. Oh no she was seriously upset. I was such an idiot. No no no, I can't let her think that I see her as only a sexual object. Marinette was warm. She was kind and welcoming, she was home. I made my way rapidly over to her, knocking over her tub of ice-cream as I threw himself next to her on the ground. She shrieked as I rocked into her from the momentum. Turning to her, I grabbed her hands in mine, she flinched at my touch.

"Mari, it's not at all what you think" I began, rubbing circles into the back of her hands with my thumb. "I missed you, I did. I've been going crazy thinking about you all day, I've been craving you, in every way. Your touch, your laugh, your smile, your lips, I need you" The words spilled out of my mouth, surprising me. I had not known before that I felt this way. She turned her head and surveyed me. I brought her hands up to my mouth and kissed them both. She nodded her head once and turned back around to the screen. She let go of one of my hands to pick up her tub of ice-cream, but left the other one firmly in my hand.

"Ok" was all she said to me as she leaned into my chest. I let go of her hand and let my arms wrap around her, resting my chin on her crown as I leaned back into the fort of pillows behind us. She smelled of vanilla, intoxicating.

"What are we watching?" I asked, planting a kiss on the top of her head. She turned her face upward and kissed the underside of my chin.

"Ever After, my favourite version of Cinderella" she replied her eyes glued to the screen as if she hadn't just kissed me. I cracked a laugh, assaulting her face with kisses.

"The princess likes princesses?" I asked between kisses. Grabbing both of her hands in mine, I kissed each knuckles too. She turned her face back up to me and I seized the moment to kiss her nose. She scrunched it up and kissed my neck.

"This isn't like your standard princesses kitty" she said as her eyes glowed. "She's so much more complex, this movie is so much more complex" She said playing with the collar of my suit. I pulled her in closer and rested my forehead on hers.

"You aren't the standard princess" I said sighed into her face. She closed to distance between us and let her lips rest on mine. I melted beneath her touch. Her sparkling blue eyes were etched into my memory, big and shining they held the whole world in them. But Ladybug's held the universe. I sighed, Ladybug, my heart ached if only she were here pressed against me instead of Marinette. I realized then, that what I had said to Marinette was exactly how I felt about my lady. Marinette was sweet and her touch made me burn in places I hadn't felt such sensation before, but my lady was what I lived for, what I looked forward to seeing every day. She had me like putty in her hands. Then why was I here with Marinette? The answer was so immediate and so clear it caused me to pull away. Ladybug hadn't shown up to patrol the past two days. I had dejectedly made my rounds and felt abandoned by her absence. What could be more important than me? So like a sad child I had sulked away to Marinette to fill the void. Marientte. I stared at her as she stared back at me. What did I feel for her? I searched deep in my heart those few seconds we sat in heavy silence. What I felt her was infinitely in comparable to what I felt for my lady. Marinette was so insignificant when it came to my love for ladybug.

 _Mari's POV_

Chat's eyes stared at my face with so much love in his eyes, they flickered as he pondered over something. I searched his face, confused, but they settled back into love as he stared at me. My face was tinted pink. He suddenly shook himself out of his stupor. Letting go of me he got up.

"I have to meet Ladybug for patrol" He said crouching on the window sill. "I'll see you later" he said before disappearing. I was left to sit as still as a statue. What had just happened? That look he gave me… did he love me? I shook my head as I turned a shade darker. No… he liked ladybug, but the way he had been treating me the past few days, and that his eyes were unmistakeably filled with love tonight.

"Mari?" came Tikki's voice from behind me.

"Huh?" I asked turning around to face her.

"You should probably go on patrol too, it's been a few days since you showed up. I bolted upright.

"Tikki! Spots on!"

When I landed on our usually meeting place he was already there as I had predicted. He grinned at me as I made my way over to him. "My Lady" he said as he picked my hand up and kissed it. I burned beet red, remembering the way he had been kissing me earlier. I hoped to god it was dark enough that he didn't see the colour of my face. Judging by the growing grin on his face, it was evident that he did.

 _Chat's POV_

How could I have ever thought that I could love someone other than my Lady? Today she seemed a little different than usual. She was tongued whenever I flirted with her, and stuttered throughout the whole patrol. I liked this Ladybug. Could she be acting this way because she had started to have feelings for me? My heart soared at this idea. The whole night I was enthralled by the idea of ladybug's love, but every time she gave me a sideways glance with face blushing, I couldn't help but think of Marinette. Every time I thought of what it would be like to kiss Ladybug, My mind wandered to the feeling of Marinette's lips against mine, her warm body as it rocked against mine, hands up her shirt, fingers in my hair. I knew I loved ladybug, my heart belonged to her. But Marinette, she was coursing through my veins, she was like a drug I was addicted to. Every injection into my blood stream left me wanting more. I loved Ladybug, but I couldn't let Marinette go. I was crazy, every time I was with Marinette, I thought of Ladybug. Every time I was with Ladybug I thought of Marinette. I craved both their contact, each one at the same time. I needed to choose between the two. This recent development with Ladybug made everything all the more confusing. Had it remained a one sided love it would have made it more easy to realise that Marinette was the only girl that cared for him. Now though, Ladybug was showing signs she like him more than just a partner and this made things all the more complicated. This situation was now so much more complex.


	8. Chapter 8: Out of my mind

_**NOTE: I'm sorry for the delay in the next chapter I just lost track of where I should take it. I'm gonna head in a very vague direction so if you have any suggestions PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. I don't know whether I should go in my original direction. Fluff sin or, heavy sin?**_

 _ **THANK U SO MUCH FOR UR SUPPORT**_

 _Mari's POV_

She was definitely over thinking this, wasn't she? As she lay in bed for hours after patrol, tossing and turning, she couldn't help but let her brain overwork. Why was he so flirty with Ladybug? Was she out of her mind for letting this get to her? He technically wasn't even exclusively with her, so it made no sense. Yet it still made her jealous that he was making her feel so exceptional, but at the same time, he was throwing out the same lines and phrases with Ladybug. Did, he love her? Did he love Ladybug? She rubbed her face and hid it in her pillow. No, just because he made out with her and… other stuff, didn't mean he loved her. If he did love her, did it mean anything? He had claimed multiple times he loved Ladybug and incessantly professed his love to her. Yet here he was canoodling with Marinette. Did a confession of love mean anything with him? But, this was all theoretical, I mean if he loved her. Even still, had he actually meant his confession of love to Ladybug, why was he here making out in a teenage girl's bedroom? He never did explain to her what this was all about, hell he never said anything! Once she saw him again she needed him to make things clear. Because if he did like her, then she wanted to make it known that she wasn't comfortable with his openly flirtatious fashion. She wanted to tell him she didn't like the way he acted around Ladybug. She let out a soft grunt; what was she thinking? _She_ was Ladybug for heaven's sake. How could she be jealous of herself? That sounded really stupid, Chat was probably planning on cheating on her, with herself? She pulled at her hair in frustration. See this was why she had rejected Chat before. She had known that somehow associating with him romantically would be complicated.

With Adrien everything had been so innocent. Nothing this complicated because she had never actually been noticed by him, it was purely one-sided, and so no interaction had resulted in no problems for her. She could crush and ogle and dream all without too much mess. She missed that, she missed Adrien. She yearned for him now more so than ever before. She somehow felt he would understand her, he would be sensitive and smart. He would know just how to comfort her. She closed her eyes and turned onto her back. Chat Noir lacked much of the qualities she so very much valued in Adrien. She needed to stop this morally disreputable habit of letting in that stray cat.

After popping a banana into her backpack, Marinette made sure the door to the apartment was locked before she went down to the main floor bakery. She made her way down the stairs and stopped in the bakery kitchen. The only sound cutting through the heavy silence was that of the large refrigerator. She hesitantly let her eyes scan the dark kitchen, keeping her back away from the open space and facing the wall as her hands searched frantically for the doorknob. Never letting her eyes leave the empty dark space, she let herself out rushing out and slamming the door behind her. Locking it with shaky hands, she let out a sigh. She had always had an unreasonable fear of dark empty rooms. She was truly terrified of the idea of what might be lurking in the dark, unable to be seen by the normal human eye. She didn't like feeling so vulnerable. She bent her head, shaking it slightly as she made the two minute walk to school. She was Ladybug for crying out loud! She should be scare at the prospect of what lurk in the dark, yet she should help the fear that crawled up her throat. As if to escape the embarrassment of her little fear, she speed up as she neared the crosswalk to her school. For once in her life she was actually early. She speed up her pace even more as she neared the school gate. Turning into the school, she was unable to slow her pace and careened right into Adrien Agreste. They were both sent tumbling backwards to the ground. Frantically, she turned him around mid-fall so that he was on top of her, therefore saving him from the pain of landing back first on the hard concrete. Maybe it was the combined effort of the hard surface and the weight of the blonde boy, but her breath was knocked right out of her. Adrien quickly scrambled off of her, allowing her to fill her lungs with air once again.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I was in the way. Are you alright?" He asked helping her sit up. She winced and rubbed her lower back.

"Yes, I'm fine! I swear! Don't be sorry, oh this all my fault, I'm such a klutz!" she said, reach for his scattered books. She winced and straightened back up. There was a burning pain in her lower back.

"Oh! You _are_ hurt! I can help you to the nurse" he said dropping the books he had been picking up.

"No, no. I'm completely ok, I've had worse before" she said smiling, as she bent down once again to help him pick up his books, determined not to wince again as she scrunched up her face against the pain. As she handed him the books, she noticed the slight look of concern on his face. Her smile faltered. "I'll…uh…see you in class ok?" She said she picked up her bag and made her escape to the classroom, slightly limping as she speed walked to the door.

She took a seat next to Alya without a word, and Adrien followed shortly after. As he sat down in his chair, he turned to give her another concerned look before bending to take his supplies out. I trained my eyes on the board as the teacher began the lesson.

 _Adrien's POV_

Marinette's blushing face was all he could think about as he tried to focus on the teacher's words. He had spent all of last night thinking about her and Ladybug. He couldn't decide which one he liked more. He had compared them, but the more he tried, the more he realized they couldn't be compared, they were to different entities. Each one was wonderful in her own way, and he had made himself sick, trying to pick between them. No matter how hard he tried to make himself think one was better than the other, no matter how many times he thought he had finally come to a conclusion, a new thing about the popped into his mind. Ladybug was confident, she was radiant and shining like the sun. Like the sun rays that spill through your window every summer morning, she was gold. Gold like the heart of gold she had. Gold like the most exquisite jewellery ever made. He could not put her down in any way. Yet Marinette, she had a unique quality. Marinette was brown, but not plain. Brown like the simple gift wrapping that holds a treasure inside. Brown like the wood of your favourite shady tree, the one you climb up fearlessly, viewing the whole wide world below you. Brown like the hot chocolate you drink on a cold winter's day. She was brown like the dirt from which life grows, yet she was also like the tiny flowers that grew between blades of grass, closely woven in, roots in place and petals hardly peeking out. He had only succeeded in strengthening his love for both girls.

He scribbled aimlessly in his notebook, face propped up in one hand, elbow on table. Marinette had surprised him by rushing into him this morning. He was ready to laugh it off until he saw how she winced at every movement and hunched her back. She had refused to see the nurse, claiming she was fine. But every now and the he could hear her hiss quietly as she straightened and bended, taking notes. She was such a stubborn person. What if she had been seriously injured? He chewed on the end of his pen. Maybe she would listen to Chat? He smiled to himself. Truthfully, he really wanted to visit her, and this new course of events strengthened his need even more. It was settled then, he would check on her tonight to make sure she was ok after that fall.

The day seemed to drag on exasperatingly slowly. When he finally was out of school, he had to survive another 4 hour photoshoot. He sighed in relief when that was finally over. Stumbling around in the change room, he struggled to slip his clothes on as fast as he could as he encouraged Plagg to eat up. He practically threw himself into the seat next to Natalie as the car drove off. He dove into his room, sighing in relief as he closed the door behind him. Slinging his bag on the back of his computer chair, he walked over to the window.

"Plagg claws out!" He called enthusiastically.

 _Mari's POV_

She winced at the black and purple colour on her lower back as she looked at it in the mirror for the sixteenth time since she got home. A nice big ghastly bruise had formed splat on the left side of her lower back. Groaning she pulled her shirt back down as she sat down cross-legged on the rug. What did she do to deserve this? It was all that rotten cat's bad luck. It must have been wearing off on her. Just at that precise moment, she heard a sharp rapping from the balcony trap door. Groaning louder, she scrambled up, wincing as she straightened her back. She'd let him in this once, just to let him have an earful of what was on her mind. She sighed before pushing open the trapdoor. Blue eyes meet green. She hadn't expected him to be this close.

"Princesssssss" he sang, letting a finger boop her nose. She stood in disbelief for a full ten seconds before she sputtered and turned beat red.

"Get in here right now Kitty, we have a lot to talk about" She tried to put on a serious face, but only succeeded in puffing her cheeks out. He chuckled at her.

"Your wish is my command Princess" he said, grinning widely at her. She rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the collar as she turned to climb down, effectively pulling him with her.

"I'm serious chaton" She said letting her face settle into a frown.

 _ **Yes, I switched the way I write from first person to narrator. ANYWAY please enjoy!**_

 _ **-Ohohochatnoir**_


	9. Update

Hello faithful readers! It's literlaly been two years and my life has been a rollercoaster, I'm now a stressed out university student, (congrats me) and I have neglected this sorry sorely. However if I'm truthful, I haven't watched or kept up with MLB since I published my last chapter. So I've mostly lost interest in that fandom and moved on with my life. But reading all of your reviews today really broke my heart. If I'm honest, I have somewhat of a desire to continue this story if you guys really want me to. So if you want me to really keep going, leave a review! I'm currently swamped with midterms but once I'm free depending on the reviews, I'll write another chapter.

thank you for understanding

\- the author (Mey)


End file.
